Long Distance Troubles
by That-Little-Canadian-Shipper
Summary: SEQUEL TO WHAT IS HAPPENING. If you haven't read that, I suggest you do. Blake Jenner finally made it. After everything that happened through high school, he's finally gotten to College. People are nicer, more accepting, and his best friends go too. The only problem? He's away from the love of his life. Can they go the distance, or will they have long distance troubles?
1. Chapter 1

**HELLO! Welcome to my sequel! :D **

**The new people will be added in a bit. Not yet, but soon. I hope you enjoy my sequel as much as the other one. **

**This story will have Melissa Benoist added because Blake and her are dating in real life. (Man I wish my story was real life). Jacob Artist and Becca Tobin may be included, I'm not too sure yet. **

**And a character named Julie, AKA The Main Antagonist of THIS story, will be added in a dedication to Jul-Gleek RJM, somebody who keeps inspiring me on and on.**

**Enjoy the first chapter!**

June- Over.

July- Over.

August- Almost over.

September- Coming soon.

I haven't seen Michael since the 4th of July. We celebrated by going to the fireworks show, and it was great. I got to see my mom too, and meet my dad's girlfriend, Alicia. I also got to see Michael's mom and meet his mothers new husband.

I got to see Ali and Marissa too, she is so close to having her baby. I'm happy for her. She's such a great girl, and that baby will be fantastic.

It was now August, late August. I missed Michael intensely, he was mine and I was his. College really is better than High School, from what I've seen of the Campus. I'm in the football team already, I got recommended from the Football Coach at my old school, and I got in the team.

It was great, but tiring.

I felt somebody hop onto my back. Their hands covered my eyes and I could hear them giggling. Ah, Shanna. "Miss Henderson, please get off of Mr Jenners back. He needs to be in full strength for rehearsal." I heard somebody say, but it wasn't in the coach's voice.

I turned and saw Charlie walking over to us. I felt Shanna hop off my back. "Can you believe that in a week, we'll be starting our classes?" Shanna asked, crossing her arms. "I know. Unbelievable." Charlie told us.

I agreed, and looked the other way. "Hey, there's Melissa. I'm gonna go talk to her. Be right back." I started to walk over, but Charlie stopped me. "You really like talking to Melissa, Blake. What if she thinks that you're straight, interested in her and that you don't have a boyfriend?" He asked me.

"Oh please. She won't get that message." I brushed it off and walked over to Melissa. "Hey." I greeted myself. "Hey you!" She said, grinning. She gave me a hug. "What's up?" She asked, starting to walk with me.

"Oh nothing too much. You?" She shrugged. "Meh. I dont really have a lot going on." I nodded, in understanding. I felt a vibrating in my pocket, so I took out my phone. Michael's name was on the screen. "I have to talk this." I told her, picking up the phone.

I walked away from Melissa and started talking on the phone. "Well hello." I answered. "Hey. You alone?" He asked. I rolled my eyes. "Why?" I heard him snicker. "Because I have to tell you something.."

This is what I was afraid of. He's breaking up with me. I knew this would happen sooner or later. "If you're breaking up with me, let me just ask what I-" Before I finished, Michael interrupted me. "No, no, no. I'm not breaking up with you. I just wanted to say that I miss you." He said, sounding upset.

"Oh, Mikey.. I miss you too." I heard him laugh on the other side. "You better. Listen, I have to go. My mom wants to get me ready for school in a week. I'll talk to you later. I- I love you." He told me. After he did, I was left with the dial tone.

He didn't like saying goodbye. On the phone or in real life. I understood, it's tough not being able to see him. You never want to say goodbye when you're in a long distance relationship. I felt somebody creep up to me and link their arm with mine. I turned and saw Aylin.

"Oh, hey." I said, giving her a smile. "Hey. You ready for your room mate to come later?" She asked me. "Yeah. I heard they're pretty cool. They like singing, and skateboarding. I asked how they were with the whole, me being gay, thing. And they're fine with it." I told her, practically flaunting my room mate.

"What if they fall in LOVE with you?" She asked, snickering. "Oh please. What if YOUR room mate falls in love with you?" Aylin scoffed. "I'm hot as fuck and I'm so good at.. Well, you know." She winked. I did know what she meant.

Oh, I might have to tell you something. Aylin had a weird theory that you should go into college single, so she dumped Charlie. She knew it would be tempting to find somebody else. I for one thought it was ridiculous, but it was her choice. Charlie wasn't very happy that day, but he shared his feelings with Abraham.

They were room mates, lucky for them, and I was left alone. How rude. I mean, I could have shared a room with Shanna or Aylin or somebody I knew, but NO. I had to get a complete stranger. I don't even know their name yet. I don't even know what gender they are. "Yeah, Charlie's told me you are pretty good in the sack."

"Oh my goodness, stop talking about Charlie! Stop trying to make me get back together with him!" She shouted at me. She had been like that since they broke up. Charlie wasn't any better though. They'd twist your words around and blame you for wanting them to get back together.

I think they were cute together, they had a good run, but I knew it wouldn't last forever. Shanna kept going on about how ridiculous it was that they broke up, considering they were in love, but it wasn't her decision. It was Aylin's.

"Sorry about that. But how would you feel if you and Mikey broke up and everyone tried to force you back together?" Aylin asked, calming down. I shrugged. Honestly, if everyone kept badgering me about Mikey, I'd get a tad angry. But that wouldn't happen. In a year he's coming to this college and then we'll be properly dating.

"I have to go. Shan wants me. Bye!" She ran off, phone in hand.

That's my cue. Whenever Shanna and Aylin hang out, I have to keep Charlie away. He thinks that Shanna is sending him silent messages to go over there and hang out with Aylin. I knew the truth though. Shanna was just messing with him. Abraham and her are still going strong, which I'm happy about. They deserve happiness.

I took out my phone and checked it for messages. "Inbox currently empty." The cell phone voice said. I sighed and stuffed it back into my pocket. I was hoping Michael would have at least texted me. He never did anymore. Only short phone calls.

Was I missing something here?

I stepped into my room after a long day, and what do I find? A girl. A girl is standing in my room. She's taking clothes out of her suitcase and putting them into drawers. Shit. SHIT! I thought I had one more week before I had to share room.

She turned her head and noticed me. Her brown hair was tied up in a bun on the top of her head, and she was wearing beats around her neck. She wore a purple shirt that could act like a dress for really slutty girl. Black leggings were under the shirt, and she wore sneakers.

"Hi. I'm Julie." She walked over to me and shook my hand. "Uh. Hi." I smiled. "Oh, shit. I know your problem." She grabbed her bag and took something out. A little white baggy. "THIS is cocaine. Ever tried it?" I just now realized that she had an English accent.

I shook my head. "Well, later tonight, me and a few other guys will be doing this. You should tag along, could be fun." She stuffed the bag into her pocket and clicked her tongue. "Now, if you don't mind, I think I'll return to unpacking."

"Okay." I walked over to my bed, not taking my eye off of her. "Oh for goodness sake. I'm not fucking high right now." She snapped. I stepped back and sat on my bed. "O-Okay. Neither am I."

"Listen, this is my life. I'm not judging you for liking dick so don't judge me for doing coke. Got it?"

I nodded. "For the record, if you bring a dude in here to suck his cock, just be warned. I will react the same way you would react if I was smoking weed. I'd throw him on the ground and maybe stomp on him."

"I have a boyfriend.." I said, quietly. I didn't want to get her angrier than she already was. She was actually kind of scary. "Aw. You think that you and that boy can maintain a relationship in different places? He's probably sucking another dude's cock right now. They are probably 69'ing." She winked and grabbed something else out of her bag.

Tape.

What the fuck was she doing with tape?

She ripped off a large piece and knelt down on the ground. She laid the tape down and stuck it down until it reached the door. "Your side. My side. Got it?" She asked. I nodded.

"Now if you don't mind, I'm going to have a shower. While I'm in there, feel free to have phone sex or skype sex or whatever you do. I just hope you finish fast." She clicked her tongue and headed out of the room.

I grabbed my phone out of my pocket and dialed Shanna's number. When she picked up, she sounded kind of breathy. "What is it, _fuck_, Blake?" She asked. My eyes shot open. "You and Abraham are doing it, aren't you!"

"I'm working out, don't be sick." She said, coughing a bit. I rolled my eyes. "Listen, my roommate is a complete sociopath. You gotta help me."

"Why do you think I can help?"

"You're a girl. You guys have like, a special bond." I could hear her scoff.

"Oh shut the hell up, Blake. I'm not talking to your psychopathic roommate." With that I heard the dial tone. I sighed and grabbed the door handle. Right as I was pushing on it, someone was pulling. I let go of the door, and when it swung open, I saw Aylin standing there.

She had tears streaming down her face. "What's wrong?" I asked her, leading her into the room. "Charlie. He's with another girl." She cried.

"Who?"

"Some slut named Julie."


	2. Chapter 2

**HELLO!**

**Here is my next chapter of LDT. I hope you like this chapter, it's got MICHAEL.**

**ENJOY.**

* * *

Michael paced back and forth inside his house. He had just sent out a text, saying his true feelings on how he felt about his Long Distance Relationship.

When he heard the vibration of his phone, he practically sprung to it. He looked on the screen.

Not what he wanted to see.

_YOU CAN'T SEND THAT TO BLAKE. ARE YOU AN IDIOT?! HE'LL BE SO UPSET! CALL ME. WE'LL DISCUSS THIS. _

Michael chewed his lip, wondering if he should actually call them or not.

_**RING RING!**_

Too late. He clicked the answer button.

"Hey you, what's up?" He asked, but what they replied wasn't at all friendly. "YOU ARE SUCH A FOOL!" Marissa shouted through the phone. Michael had to take a step back.

"Why? What is so bad about saying that I wish he stayed another year here?" Michael asked.

"You really don't get boys do you? THATS IT. IM COMING OVER." With that, the phone hung up. Michael rolled his eyes and put his phone away.

"Mikey! COME SEE WHOSE DOWN HERE!" His mother shouted.

Whoa.

Marissa is a speedy gal.

Even with another living being inside of her? Holy.

Michael walked down the stairs, hoping to see Marissa there.

But that's not who it was.

It was somebody Michael hadn't seen in a while.

And it was sort of shocking to see them.

"Adam?"

His brother turned around and smiled. "Hey Lil Bro! Heard you're officially a fairy now! Where's your wings, dude?!" Adam said, rushing over to Michael.

He ruffled through Michael's curly hair, and pinched his cheeks. "Still adorable as ever."

"Why are you here?" Michael asked. Adam's smile dropped.

"Good to see you too, brah. Listen, I need a favor. You know your boyfriend?" Adam asked. Michael raised an eyebrow. "No, I don't know who my boyfriend is." He said, sarcastically.

"Don't give me lip, boy. Anyways, your boy toy has a friend, her name, Melissa. I think he's cheatin' on ya with a Nebraska slut." Adam nodded to make his point clear.

"Oh please. You really think he'd do that? After EVERYTHING we've been through? Yeah right. If that's all, I think I'm going to head back to my room." Michael turned around, but Adam grabbed his arm.

"Bro, if your guy is gettin a little sookey sookey on the side, you best get some right back." If Michael wasn't confused before, he certainly was now.

"Huh?"

Adam rolled his eyes. "For a kid genius, you sure can be an idiot sometimes. If Blake Jenner, AKA your boyfriend, love of your life, sex toy, is getting fucked by some random girl, you need to get fucked right back." At the word 'back', Adam poked Michael in the shoulder.

"A, Blake is gay, he wouldn't hook up with a girl. B, and what if you're wrong? I would be cheating on him for no reason. C, Don't poke me."

"A, Blake could have played the Bisexual card, just to hook up with a random broad. B, I'm a Weisman. I'm never wrong. C, I can poke whoever I feel. For example, yesterday, I 'poked' this random girl-" Before he finished, they both heard somebody start to cough.

They looked to the side and saw their mom standing there. "Adam, stop putting these thoughts in Mikey's brain. Being one of the ONLY out gay guys has got to be hard enough, without all these facts about his boyfriend and a girl." She said.

Michael smiled. "Thanks mom."

"And Michael-" His smile dropped. "Sorry that you have to hear this from me but, Blake may not be fully gay. I mean, he was with girls before. He may have just, come out as gay so he didn't have to go and keep saying 'IM BISEXUAL' to everyone. Call him up, hon. See what's going on with that girl. Adam, come visit your old mother." She held out her arms, and Adam ran down the stairs.

"I'll call him, but you're wrong." Michael headed up the stairs and laid on his bed. He grabbed his phone and started dialling Blake's number.

When they picked up, Michael smiled.

"Hello?" That wasn't Blake's voice.

"Blake?" He asked, confused.

"Oh. No. This is Melissa, Blake's friend." She told him.

Melissa. That was the girl.

"Oh, where's Blake?" Michael asked.

"He's yelling at some guy named Charlie-" Michael grinned. Of course Charlie was getting yelled at. "because Charlie is hooking up with Blake's roommate, Julie. Blake says its for his friend, Aylin, but I just think he's jealous. I think Blake just had the hots for Julie."

With that, Michael's smile fell.

"That's impossible." Michael said.

"Why?" Melissa asked, starting to get confused.

"Because, I'm Michael Weisman, Blake's BOYFRIEND."

And with that, all Michael heard was silence. He waited for a moment before deciding to hang up.

"Hello?" Another voice asked.

He recognized that voice.

That belonged to the one, the only, Charlie Lubeck.

"CHARLIE LUBECK, I HEAR YOU HAVE BEEN KISSING SOME OTHER GIRL WHO IS NOT AYLIN. TSK TSK TSK. WILL I HAVE TO CALL YOUR MOTHER?" Michael asked in a stern voice.

"Oh hey Michael. One sec, I'll go get Bl-" Charlie stopped in the middle of what he was about to say.

"You'll be Bl? I'm sorry, I don't know any Bl." Michael joked, but Charlie's silence scared him a bit.

"Charlie? What's wrong?"

Michael heard a noise, and then somebody shouting.

"BLAKE!" It was Charlie shouting.

"MELISSA!" That time it was Shanna.

"I can't believe you just did that!" Aylin's turn to shout.

"HOLY SHIT. HOLY SHIT. HOLY SHIT." Abraham.

"What is going on?" Michael asked, but nobody answered.

"I have to go." Blake said. Michael could hear the noise of the phone being picked up.

"Hello?" Michael asked.

Blake heard that. "Michael?" Blake said, sounding a bit scared.

"Yeah, what's going on? What can Aylin not believe. Why is Abraham cursing? WHY IS EVERYBODY FREAKING OUT?!" Michael asked, worriedly.

"No reason. I gotta go. Love you. Bye." Blake quickly hung up. Michael stood there, his mouth agape.

What was happening?

He dialled another number, and to his luck, they picked up.

"Hello?" Shanna sounded out of breath.

"Shanna, what's going on over there? I was just on the phone with Blake, I-" Before he could finish, the phone hung up.

He tried another number. "Hey, Charlie. It's me, Michael. What's going on?"

Another dial tone.

"Hey Abraham, it's Mich-"

Dial Tone.

"Aylin? It's M-"

Dial Tone.

He had no more numbers to call.

Except for one.

"Nellie?" He asked.

"Yeah, hey Mikey. What's up?" She asked. She sounded happy, and perky as always.

"I need a favor. Will you call Blake, or Shanna or-"

"One sec, Mikey. I'm getting another call from Aylin." She said, interrupting him.

"GREAT! Answer her, and then call me back after telling me what she said."

Nellie agreed to that, but Michael regretted it.

When Nellie called back, she sounded nervous. "Michael, I don't know how you're going to take this.. Sit down."

(FLASHBACK. 1 HOUR AGO)

"Oh hey Michael. One sec, I'll go get Bl-" Charlie stopped in the middle of what he was about to say. He dropped the phone, and ran over to the sight.

Melissa and Blake.

They were kissing.

Lip locked.

Full on.

KISSING.

Charlie pushed Blake away. "BLAKE!" He shouted.

Shanna ran over and grabbed Melissa.

"MELISSA!" She shouted.

Aylin ran over too and looked at them both. "I can't believe you just did that!" She yelled.

Abraham paced through the grass, nervously. "HOLY SHIT. HOLY SHIT. HOLY SHIT." He squeaked.

Blake looked at everybody, his face was flushed. "I have to go." He started walking, and looked down. His phone was sitting there.

"Hello?" Shit. That was Michael's voice.

"Michael?" He asked. Blake hoped that Michael hadn't heard any of that. But too late. He did. Everything.

"Yeah, what's going on? What can Aylin not believe. Why is Abraham cursing? WHY IS EVERYBODY FREAKING OUT?!" Michael asked, worriedly.

"No reason. I gotta go. Love you. Bye." Blake quickly hung up.

Blake stood in his spot, and looked around. Charlie and Abraham were looking at him, and Aylin and Shanna were with Melissa.

"I'm sorry." Melissa said before running off.

Blake could feel his heart drop.

Suddenly, Shanna's phone started to ring. She looked at it. "It's Michael."

She picked it up, but before Michael could say much, Blake mouthed the words 'HANG UP'. So she did that.

(END OF FLASHBACK)

Michael sat on his bed, tears filling his eyes. They kissed? He felt like somebody had just stabbed him in the heart.

"I'm so sorry Mikey." Nellie said, softly.

"Yeah, I am too." He heard somebody say. He looked up and saw Marissa standing there.

Michael got up and ran to her. He sobbed into her shoulder. She stroked his hair. "It's alright hon. It's alright." She soothed him.


End file.
